


Snowflakes - Amaelica

by Amaride34



Category: No Fandom, Twitter - Fandom
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Amaelica, Angst, Blood, Cheating, Death, Doki Doki Literature Club (Mentioned), Doki Doki Literature Club (Slight Spoilers), F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, More tags to be added, Murder, Romance, Yander!Amaris, fight me, i just wanted to write this, slight gore, straight up murder, weapon, wooden bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaride34/pseuds/Amaride34
Summary: (OC/OC) (Angst)-Amaris just wanted to live a nice life, with no trouble with her girlfriend. It’s a shame Gelika had to ruin it.You should never mess with a heartbroken psychopath.(The Poem in the story is from Doki Doki Literature Club)





	Snowflakes - Amaelica

**Author's Note:**

> I did no proofreading sooo yeah

The snowflakes fell all around the very secluded plaza, as a girl with red hair (now covered in snow) sat sitting on a frozen bench. Her eyes were unnaturally blank as she stared off into space, holding tightly in her hand a small piece of paper. Next to her, laying in a small pile of snow - - lay a wooden baseball that some kid had left earlier in the day.

The crunching of footsteps in the distance didn’t even faze the girl. Her blue eyes didn’t blink as the person meekly tapped the redhead on her shoulder.

“...Amaris?” Instantly Amaris looked up, a cheesy smile on her lips. 

“Gelika. You came!” Amaris stood up and wrapped her girlfriend in a loving embrace.  
“I just wanted to tell you something. It’s, uh, important?” Amaris pulled away from Gelika with a confused look - - which was quickly replaced with a bright smile.  
“Of course. What-“

“I cheated on you.”   
The snowflakes seemed to stop flowing, as Amaris’ brain processed what she just heard. Well, that was rather blunt. Gelikas brown hair covered her face as she looked down in shame. Carefully looking back at her lover, the look of shock and sadness resonated clearly on Amaris’ face. “It was an accident! I was drunk and the guy was cute. I promise I’ll never do it again.”

“ᴱᴹᴾᵀᵞ ᴾᴿᴼᴹᴵˢᴱˢ, ᵞᴼᵁ ᴮᴵᵀᶜᴴ.”

Gelika stepped back. Amaris was grinning wickedly muttering rapidly under her breath. A few tense moments swept by before the redhead seemed to have calmed herself, clenching her fist tightly.  
“I’m sorr-“

“Before you say anything, dearie. I wrote you something.”  
Gelika grimaced seeing Amaris stick out her hand with a crumpled note. She gingerly took it and began to read.

‘Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get  
out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out  
of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my  
head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head.  
Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get  
out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out  
of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my  
head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head.  
Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get  
out of my head. Get out of  
Get.  
Out.  
Of.  
My.  
Head.’

Gelika was to busy reading the note to see Amaris grab the snow covered bat, sneak around to behind the girl whom was reading and swing as hard as she could.

The brown haired girl was knocked out instantly. As Amaris stood over her unconscious body, smirking slightly.

“ᵞᴼᵁ ᵂᴴᴼᴿᴱ. ᴵ ᴸᴼᵛᴱᴰ ᵞᴼᵁ. ᴵ ᴸᴼᵛᴱ ᵞᴼᵁ. ᵀᴴᴱ ᴸᴱᴬˢᵀ ᵞᴼᵁ ᶜᴼᵁᴸᴰ ᴰᴼ ᴵˢ ᶠᵁᶜᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᴿᴱˢᴾᴱᶜᵀ ᴹᴱ.”

The wooden bat swung down repeatedly, aiming for Gelika’s head. By the time Amaris’ tantrum was done, all that was left of the former human - - Gelika was just a bloody pulp that happened to be connected to a body.  
-


End file.
